


Defining Normal

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-25
Updated: 2003-10-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: They have differing opinions of normal.





	Defining Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Defining Normal

## Defining Normal

### by Jenna

> TITLE - Defining Normal  
>  AUTHOR - Jenna FEEDBACK - Worshipped, adored and cuddled! SPOILERS - Dreamland  
>  CATEGORY - MSR, Missing Scene  
>  **RATING - G**  
>  DISCLAIMER - Fox/Carter/1013...lucky bums. ARCHIVE - After-The-Fact, Heart XF1,   
>  MSR Preservation Society, Ephemeral and Gossamer. Anywhere...please let me know first.  
>  SUMMARY - They have differing opinions of normal. AUTHOR'S NOTES - Written for the Dreamland post-ep challenge at After-The-Fact.   
>  WEBSITE - <http://jennasxffic.tripod.com/>
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Milepost 134. Two miles to go." 
> 
> "I'm all a-tingle," I state dryly. "So, Mulder, this supposed clandestine source who's contacted you how do we know that he's not just another crackpot whose encyclopedic knowledge of extraterrestrial life isn't derived exclusively from reruns of Star Trek?" 
> 
> "Because of where this particular crackpot works. Groom Lake. Area 51. Where the military has conducted..." 
> 
> "...for the past 50 years, classified experiments involving extraterrestrial technology." 
> 
> "It's all our questions. The proof that we've suspected but never been able to hold in our hands. That...that proof is here." 
> 
> "Mulder, it's the dim hope of finding that proof that's kept us in this car, or one very much like it for more nights than I care to remember." Mulder stares at me fondly after my latest statement. "Driving hundreds if not thousands of miles through neighborhoods and cities and towns where people are raising families and buying homes and playing with their kids and their dogs, and... in short, living their lives. While we - we - we just keep driving." 
> 
> "What is your point?" he asks, stopping the car on the side of the road. 
> 
> "Don't you ever just want to stop? Get out of the damn car? Settle down and live something approaching a normal life?" 
> 
> "This _is_ a normal life." 
> 
> "You call this normal? Since when is eating out of a vending machine every night, driving endlessly down long stretches of highways so late into the night that you get highway hypnosis, staying at no-name motels, getting kidnapped, drugged, and shot up with what _supposedly_ is an alien virus considered normal?" 
> 
> "If you put it that way, then I would have to agree, Scully; it's not normal. However, I think about the time you and I have spent together. Do you regret any time you've spent with me over the past few years? I hope not, because I wouldn't trade a day of any of it. You have made my life a brighter place for having been in it. I couldn't imagine a day without you in my life...especially now. I know a lot of bad things have happened while working on the XFiles, that I won't deny, but I wouldn't be here today if you hadn't been by my side all those years. Are you saying that you regret all this time with me? There was a time in my life when you were missing that I was anything but normal. Just to have you here with me at any time is my definition of normal. Is it not yours?" I feel panged as I ask her that question. 
> 
> Her eyes mist over as she answers me. "Mulder, of course that is normal. I don't regret one moment with you and I'd be lost without you too. I guess I should be thankful that you know how to make me think about the important things in life." I turn in my seat and smile up at him, running my finger smoothly over his bottom lip and pull him down into a searing kiss. My lips linger against his own softly, and I have to pull myself away. His lips quirk into a small curving smile as he gazes upon my upturned face. 
> 
> "Um...if we are going to meet this informant of yours on time, we'd better be going. And by the way, I love your definition of normal, Mulder." 
> 
> "Okay, but I'd like to expand on my definition of normal later, Scully." 
> 
> "Oh, there's more?" I grin at him, scooting back over to my own side of the car as the engine revs to life. 
> 
> "Yeah, there's more, but it looks like I'll have to save it for later," he states, waggling his eyebrows. He points toward the back of the car and I glance at two bright pairs of headlights as they approach closely behind and next to us, forcing him to stop the car. 
> 
> I roll my eyes at him and say, "Yeah, just another normal day for the X-Files team, eh, Mulder?" 
> 
>   * The End = 
> 

> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Jenna


End file.
